


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine leyó los libros, vio las películas, y nunca encontró el subtexto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pami_Li](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pami_Li/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Algo Klaine que involucre al Drarry. Anda, muero por ver qué se te ocurre.

-Esos dos se tienen ganas-dijo Kurt, mientras sacaba palomitas y trataba de leer su revista en paz.

 

-Vamos, Kurt, su enemistad es legendaria. Llevan 6 años peleando, a uno lo acaban de abrir como un pavo...-dijo Blaine, mirándole extrañado-. Me temo que no estamos viendo la misma película.

 

-Oh, ésta ya la he visto, montones de veces... igual que las otras, y los libros. Es el subtexto homoerótico de mejor calidad que puedes encontrar en libros infantiles-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su revista después de darle un vistazo a la pantalla.

 

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Harry siempre ha estado enamorado de Ginny-dice Blaine, y Kurt bufa de inmediato.

 

-Eso es Edipo, es Harry intentando encontrar algo de parecido a su madre. En cambio, Draco... Draco ha fantaseado con Harry desde antes de conocerlo, lo primero que hace es ofrecerle su amistad, seguro, no es la manera adecuada, pero lo hace. Hay una tensión sexual entre ellos tan grande que simplemente tienen que pelear para aliviarla.

 

-¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Acaso él no tiene derecho a decidir con quién se quiere quedar?-pregunta Blaine, poco convencido.

 

-Vamos, Blaine, Harry siempre está pensando en Draco, es el primero en quién desconfía, junto con Snape, y en el último libro le salva la vida cuando no tendría por qué... Diablo, Draco le salva la vida sin razón también-dice Kurt, acercándose tanto a Blaine que éste sin duda podía sentir su aliento en el cuello-. ¿En serio no puedes sentir su tensión sexual?

 

Blaine tose, y se sonroja, y mira hacia otro lado... porque justo ese día Carole y Finn estaban en casa y ponerse a sentir cosas era pésima idea.

 

 


End file.
